Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Mortal Heroes
by 8Ball3
Summary: Nick Fury is worried and confused. Whenever the Avengers go out in public, odd things happen. Add that to the fact that there are reports of a teenage boy walking around with an honest-to-god sword. *NOW UP FOR ADOPTION PM IF INTERESTED*
1. Oh, This Isn't Good

If a person were to fly in a helicopter over New York City, they would see a multitude of things, from normal to odd to downright confounding to mind melting. For example, one would see the usual New York traffic. Yellow cabs mixed with commuters locked on the roads. If they looked towards Lower Manhattan, they would see a cool looking tower with a stylized 'A'.

Luckily for most New Yorkers, the weirdest thing they could see is the Avengers crammed into a minivan. Which has happened. Don't ask Tony. As for the other two things, most of them lived blissfully unaware of the dangerous mythological world that coexisted with theirs. Keyword is most. A few could see it, but they were dismissed as crazy. Those people saw teenagers riding winged horses. They saw monsters walking around, men with goat legs, and girls that seemed to be trees. And above the city, a mountaintop floated, glimmering gold. However, there was only a few that saw this. Until one day, someone not meant to see, saw.

Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked through the Helicarrier. He passed a few of his underlings, as Tony called them, who saluted. The day had been quiet so far and he rather liked it. When Fury reached his office, he initiated the entrance sequence and the door opened. A man sat in his chair, his combat booted feet up on his desk. Immediately, Fury drew his pistol and pointed it. The man looked at him, almost bored. Dark tinted sunglasses covered his eyes. He flicked his hand and the weapon flew to his grip.

"Come on in, Nicky."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'll tell you, just get in here." the man said. An invisible forced pushed Fury farther into the room and the door closed, locking. Quickly, the agent reached into his coat, drawing another pistol and loosed a shot at the man. The bullet stopped in mid-air, mere inches from his face. The man stood. He walked over to Fury.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on."

"That's one way of putting it." Fury snapped. The man chuckled and shoved him into a chair.

"You wanna knows what's happening, right? Well, Nicholas Fury, allow me to tell you. I am Ares, the Greek god of war. And I have some very good Intel for ya."

**This story is gonna be on hiatus for a good while until I finish my other stories. I'm really excited to work on it, though.**


	2. Mutual Interns

**Nobody:**

**Me: *updates this after 8 months and 10 days* sorry**

Annabeth sighed as she opened the room to her dorm. The day had been very stressful school-wise and it hadn't helped that a random hellhound had decided to harass her as she was walking down the road from the post office. She threw her stuff down onto the floor and flopped onto the couch. For the moment, she was alone, since her roommate was currently at the library two floors down. Annabeth couldn't say she didn't blame the girl. The school she was attending was very prestigious and very expensive, but the classes were extremely hard, demanding much of the little free time the students had. Of course, funds weren't a problem when they were coming from the goddess of wisdom. Annabeth stared up at the ceiling for a moment longer, listening to the EDM music thumping faintly from the party on the fourth floor. She turned her attention to the pile of mail she had collected. It wasn't much, just a local politician trying to get his name out, a National Geographic magazine and a plain envelope with a name on the side. Tony Stark. Annabeth's eyes widened and her heart began beating faster. She opened the envelope with shaky hands. It had her name on it, but Annabeth could tell that it was a prewritten format. Regardless, Annabeth began reading.

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_It is with heartfelt gratitude that I, Tony Stark, would like to extend my congratulations to you. You are the fifth out of nearly five hundred applicants to have obtained the Stark Industries Internship. Upon reviewing your resumé, your outstanding qualities set you apart from the rest. Your internship will begin in two weeks on Monday. This internship will last one year and upon the completion of the internship, I will determine as to whether or not you will receive a position within Stark Industries._

_Best regards, Tony Stark_

Annabeth sat back in disbelief. Leo was never gonna believe it. She was gonna be an intern for Tony freaking Stark at Stark Industries. He was their idol. Annabeth sprinted to her bed, letter in hand. She set a prism on her nightstand, flicked on a flashlight, casting a rainbow on the wall, and flicked a drachma through the rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Leo Valdez," Annabeth said. The rainbow shimmered, changing to an image of Leo at Camp Half-Blood, talking to Jason and Piper.

"Leo!" she said. Jason noticed her first, pointing to Leo. Leo turned and grinned.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Look!" she said, holding up the letter. Leo scanned it, eyes widening.

"No way!" he yelled. "That's awesome!"

"I know, right?!" Annabeth said. Jason held up his hand.

"Hang on. What's so special?"

"Annabeth got an internship at Stark Industries!" Leo yelped. Piper's eyes widened.

"No freaking way. Annabeth, you're lucky. My dad and I have met Tony a few times and he is one of the coolest guys ever,"

"And he's got the godsdamned Iron Man suits and invented the Arc Reactor. Dude's freaking awesome!" Leo said. Annabeth smiled when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Gotta go, guys. Talk to you later." Annabeth swiped her hand through the image, disconnecting the message. The door opened and Annabeth's roommate stepped in.

"Hey, Blondie," the girl said, pocketing her phone.

"Hi, Michelle." Annabeth greeted. Michelle Jones, Annabeth's roommate, was a snarky, intelligent girl a year younger than Annabeth. She was very introverted, spending much of her time reading alone. Despite her cynicism, Annabeth and Michelle became very good friends. Michelle had transferred from Midtown Science High School and Midtown School of Science and Technology at the end of her sophomore year. Annabeth had heard other kids refer to it as The Lesser Nerd School.

"Look at this," Annabeth said, handing Michelle the letter. Michelle read over it. Her expression didn't change, save for her eyebrow quirking up.

"Nice job. Luckily for you, you'll be with someone I know." Michelle said. Annabeth frowned.

"You know other people than me?" Annabeth deadpanned. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha. Yes, I do. He was on the academic decathlon team with me last year and our sophomore year."

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked. Michelle sighed.

"Peter. Peter Parker."

**Yes, I did just update this. Yes, I am gonna be more consistent with this. I still get follow/favorite notifications. As of this publication, there are 34 follows and 22 favorites. So I call BS if I don't get any reviews. (that's a shameless review plug becuase I need those if I want to have any sort of goddamned inspiration to write). Peace out! -RFA**


	3. Stuff Starts Moving (finally)

**Kind of a longer chapter. Apologies for not updating in a while. As I'm sure many of you know, the coronavirus has hit the U.S. and there's quite a few cases in my state, prompting my governor to close all schools for three weeks. Unfortunately, this means that I have a metric fuckton of work to do.**

Ares crossed his arms, smirking at Nick.

"Sit down, Nick. Do you want this intel or not?" The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. glared at the god of war.

"If I'm going to sit, I'm sitting in my desk chair," he said. "No one except me is allowed to sit there." Ares shrugged.

"Fair enough," Ares walked over to the window and stared out at the city. "Here's a bit of background, Nicky. We gods, the Olympians, have been around for quite awhile. We follow the flame of the West, a sort of psychological and metaphorical flame that hops around to wherever Western influence is strongest."

"What's Western influence?" Nick asked.

"Anything, any idea, associated with Greece or Rome. Like the ideas of liberty, democracy, and freedom you American mortals follow with fanatical devotion. Personally, I'm all for it. Makes for some great wars. Anyway, the flame, and by extension the Olympians, hopped around for a while before we ended up here around the 1800's. A different god coulda explained it better. But I'm not here to give you a history lesson. I'm here to give you some intel."

"What is it?"

"Someone is trying to steal the Flame of the West," Ares said, somewhat dramatically. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say it was metaphorical?"

"Yeah, but it does take a physical form from time to time. I think the last time it happened was, oh, about seven hundred years ago. Anyway, they already have the Flame, they just can't figure out how to use it. But if they do figure it out, everyone is screwed. They will become more powerful than the Olympians and they won't use their power for good," Ares said. "They'll overthrow the Olympians and very likely will enslave humanity." Fury frowned.

"Who is it? Loki? Fury hoped that the person Ares spoke up wasn't Loki because that qhope fiasco had been a disaster. The response and answer Ares gave was surprising.

"That half-witted trickster? Of course not! He can't even bring about the end of the world properly. As for who has it, I think you'd know them quite well." Ares said, waiting for Fury to figure it out. Nick thought about it for a minute before it dawned on him.

"H.Y.D.R.A." he said. Ares nodded and clapped.

"There ya go! Yeah, H.Y.D.R.A. has the Flame of the West. They're keeping it in an underground bunker somewhere in Europe at the moment. Where exactly it is I don't know and even if I could, I couldn't say. But you're smart. And you've got the Avengers to figure it out. Of course, H.Y.D.R.A. being who they are, they're probably gonna attempt to take down the Avengers before those heroes can get to them."

"So we're screwed?"

"Nope. Far from it. Fortunately for you, the Fates have placed an agent of the Olympians near an Avenger. But be warned Nick, when the storm comes, sometimes you can't fight it. Sometimes you just gotta ride it out." With that final statement, Ares vanished, leaving a very confused and very worried Nick Fury behind.

He wasn't the only one. Hermes had appeared in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and told the demigods pretty much the same spiel that Ares had told Nick. The news was extremely worrying for the demigods, Chiron in particular. It was only after Hermes had left that Rachel spoke a prophecy.

_Three will be chosen to meet the six,_

_Six heroes of metal, thunder, rage, honor, secrets, and arrows._

_Find the flame or watch everything burn._

_But beware the name, for two replace the one._

It was around this time that Percy had been on a solo quest for Poseidon. His quest took him much closer to mortals than he would have liked, both on land and in the ocean, where he was pretty sure a research vessel had spotted him. In fact, more than one mortal saw him, and quite a few could see through the Mist. They began babbling about seeing a kid with a glowing sword and one guy swore up and down that he saw the kid drag a sea serpent underwater by doing "some dope-ass waterbending." These rumors were dismissed by most mortals as crazy talk induced by drugs, stress, or alcohol. But a few mortals believed the rumors because one of them had talked to someone like the kid. Specifically, he had spoken to someone with a sword made out of the same metal as the kid. Nick Fury began compiling data on "Water Boy", as he called him, to track him down in case he may be a H.Y.D.R.A. agent. Ares had appeared in a dream to the director telling him that any human with a bronze sword could be a potential ally or agent of H.Y.D.R.A. After a few months of furtively searching for this single kid, with a description graciously provided by Ares, he was found. Fury immediately dispatched a team to retrieve him.

Percy was relaxing in a hotel, a few steps closer to his goal, when a bright light seared his vision and an ear splitting ringing noise deafened him. Reflexively, Percy pulled out Riptide and began swinging blindly. As his vision slowly cleared, he saw multiple mortals, armed with riot shields and assault rifles surrounding him.

"Drop your weapon!" One of them yelled. Percy ignored him and looked around wildly before laying his eyes on the bathroom. How could he be so stupid. He looked back at the mortal who had yelled at him and smirked.

"Nah." Percy thrust out his arms and a wave of water blasted from the bathroom, sweeping the mortals off their feet. Percy turned and leaped out the window, summoning the water to coalesce around him, encasing him in a protective bubble. He hit the ground, released the water, and took off through the streets of New York.

Fury watched the kid's progress through traffic and security cameras while sitting in his car. The computer calculated the nearest intercept point for Fury and he took off.

Percy was looking over his shoulder, not paying attention to what was in front of him. When he realized he was about to run into the road, he skidded to stop. Barely a second later, a jet black SUV stopped abruptly. More of the mortals in suits and riot armor suddenly surrounded him. Two more SUVs stopped around him. Pedestrians stopped, intrigued by the situation. The SUV's door opened in front of Percy and a tall, African American man in a trench coat got out. The first thing Percy noticed was that the man had an eye patch on. Then he saw the pistol at the man's waist and pulled out Riptide, still in pen mode.

"You're a hard kid to track, Perseus," the man said. With that sentence, Percy went on fullscale alert. Only gods or monsters called him by his full name.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you just come with us. Oh, and you can put down the sword," the man said. Percy stared at him. How did he know it was a sword? The man had to be a god or monster. But what monster drove around in SUVs and had a posse of soldiers? He must be a god then.

"I want an answer now," Percy said. "Are you a god?"

"I wish I was a god," the man said. Almost imperceptibly, the man made a hand motion. Before Percy could react, he felt a sharp prick in his neck. Quickly, he felt around and touched a small metal dart. Shit. Percy fumbled, trying to get it out, but the tranquilizer was already in his bloodstream. The demigod collapsed, unconscious.

When Percy woke back up, he was chained to a metal chair in a concrete room. Rows of bright fluorescent lights made him blink. A table was in front of him and a mirror was off to the side, next to a metal door. Percy had seen enough spy movies to know that he was in an interrogation room. But where was this room? As he furtively tried to form a plan, the door clicked open. The man from earlier walked in, his trench coat swirling around him. He stood across the table from Percy, tossed a file folder onto the table, and opened it.

"Perseus Jackson. Age eighteen. Date of birth is August eighteenth, nineteen ninety three. You're enrolled at Goode Highschool where your step-father Paul Blofis works, right?" The man asked.

"You seem to be so knowledgeable about me, why don't you answer that?" Percy said. The man didn't say anything.

"By all accounts, you seem normal enough. But when we get into your parentage is where it gets weird. You only have half your DNA. Your mother's. Well, I say half. The other part is odd. Even Banner and Stark couldn't explain it. Half of your DNA literally glows golden. You're not a normal human, are you Perseus?"

"First off, I go by Percy. Second, I'm not answering anything until you feed me. I haven't eaten in about two days and I'm hungry. Third, that's none of your business." Percy said, staring down the man, suddenly overcome with an urge to punch the guy in the face.

"It is absolutely his business," a third voice said. Ares stood behind the guy, smirking at Percy. "Hey, lil' cousin. Why don't you answer his questions and I won't skewer you with my sword." Percy glared at Ares before turning his attention back to the man.

"I'm pretty sure you know everything thanks to Ares here. I'm assuming he told you to find me?" Percy asked. The man nodded.

"He did. Because there is a grave threat out there that threatens both mortals and demigods alike, son of Poseidon," the man said. "My name is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and I want to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

**I should mention that this story was published in 2019, but it takes place a few months after BoO. TOA is not happening, btw. As for the Avengers side of things, let's just say that the Sokovia Accords were never passed because the citizens of Sokovia were grateful for the Avengers showing up to save the day, blah blah blah. So all the Avengers are all good and okay with each other. The Avenger's Tower is now back to Stark Tower and they all chill at the Compound. Cool? Cool. -RFA**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hi guys. First off, I changed my name from RandomFanAuthor to 8Ball3, so that's fun. But I actually want to be serious here for a minute.**

**I posted this story over a year ago but the amount of favorites and follows is absolutely staggering. It's one of my most popular stories, in terms of favorites and follows. However, I'm not sure if I will be able to finish it for a few reasons.**

**1) I just can't finish it. **

**2) I have no drive to write more for it nor do I even remember what my original idea for it was.**

**3) I have too much on my hands to write multi-chapter fics.**

**Those three reasons all made me realize something. This would be better off in someone else's hands, which is why I am now putting it up for adoption. I will follow and favorite it, I just ask that whoever adopts it keeps the main point there, Percy meeting the Avengers. You can change it however you want, hell, you can completely change the goal, I don't care.**

**But yeah. This is now up for adoption. PM if you're interested.**

**-8Ball3**


End file.
